


The One With Alpha Dean

by MidgardianMenace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Marking, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace





	The One With Alpha Dean

I groaned leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, my stomach rolling with certain and impending pain

“It’s coming, stupid thing is early, but it’s coming” I grumbled

Anna turned to look at me with sympathetic eyes

I stumbled into the room “I had plans to go out tomorrow” I whined

“Sorry...that sucks” she replied

I sat down at the table and rested my forehead on it

“Ugggggh! It’s not fair!”

“What’s not fair?” I heard Sam’s voice

“My life” I mumbled with my face pressed against the cool wood

“Mmm” he sighed, then I heard them kiss “well that’s too bad, my life is awesome”

I looked up and found them embraced in each other’s arms “yuck”

I stood and left the room.

Honestly, they were cute, and I was happy for them, but there was nothing like watching two happy people in love when you didn’t have that and your body so desperately craved. Especially an alpha and an omega. However, they’d been together for, what seemed like forever now, so I couldn’t really say they were just trying to rub it in my face. They met years ago and it didn’t take them long to mate. It had seemed a little rushed to me, but they must’ve known what they were doing cause they’re still stupidly happy.

So, here we are, two alphas and two omegas living together. It’s not all together ideal, but it is what it is.

 

 

I woke up the next morning and groaned, curling into the fetal position. It was hot, so hot my forehead and the inside of my thighs were covered in sweat. My stomach felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly. 

I stood and grabbed a towel drying my skin off then, stretching and sighing, I dragged my feet out my bedroom door and down the hall. I wanted to get some stuff from the kitchen and get back to my room before everyone was up. Of course I knew Anna would be up, and Sam might be as well, but the important thing was that Dean wouldn’t be.

“I need drugs and water” I called as I entered 

“Already on the table” Anna replied standing up from the fridge

I grumbled in appreciation sitting down. I took a couple pills and swallowed them, drinking some water as Anna sat down across from me. 

“How ya doin?” she asked

“Not too bad yet” I sighed

Anna’s body was kinder to her than mine. She had a heat almost every month like clockwork. I, on the other hand, usually only had one once a year, and they were bad. Sure, it was more convenient in some ways, but it’s like my body saved up all the pain I would’ve had each month and shot it at me all at once in one debilitating blow.

Sam entered the room and looked at me, likely recognizing the state I was in, before turning his attention to Anna “Morning”

“Hey you” Anna smiled 

He sat down and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

“you feelin ok?” he turned

I gave him a small smile, he was such a sweetheart “ya, m’ok for now, but it’s gonna be bad, I can feel it”

We sat in silence for a moment before Dean’s voice rang through the bunker.

“GUYS?” I froze, he was up early for a Saturday

I heard him walking towards the kitchen and Sam and Anna’s eyes went wide

He appeared at the door, a hand on each side of the doorway 

“ _Fuck_ ” he practically growled, locking his eyes on mine

Sam got up “now Dean…” he pushed his brother out of the doorway and stood in front of him while Anna and I got up and walked past, back to my room.

“No” he looked at me “stay for breakfast”

I chuckled “in your dreams Dean”

I felt him watching me as I walked away.

 

 

It was even worse than I had anticipated. I was covered up in multiple layers of blankets watching movies in my room for a couple days. I was covered in sweat and I was frozen. I felt disgusting, and so, at 1AM one night I crept from my room to the bathroom to take a shower. Stepping into the warm water I virtually moaned. As my body warmed up and the water washed away the sweat on my skin, I closed my eyes and relaxed. Of course being that contented and not focused on the pain or grossness, my mind instantly went to dirtier thoughts. My legs almost instantly became slick, begging to be touched, begging for the hands of an Alpha. I spent the next 10 minutes getting clean and settling my mind before getting out and wrapping a towel around myself.

I only made it two steps out of the bathroom before my head shot up. There, leaning against the wall, was Dean. His arms were crossed over his bare chest and his loose pj pants were slightly tight in the crotch. His hooded green eyes looked at me with so much intensity it scared me a little. There was no way around it, he was between me and getting to my room. I could hear his heavy, labored breathing.

“Dean…” I spoke slowly

His eyes snapped shut and he ran his fingers through his hair

“What’re you doing?” his voice was pleading, desperate

I crossed my arms over my chest “I was taking a shower”

“ _Shit_ ” he cursed quietly

My eyes flashed down to his abdomen as all the muscles there tensed for a moment

“…and now I’m going back to bed”

“how am I supposed to let you…how am I supposed to not g-…” he pinched the bridge of his nose “fuck”

I sighed “because it’s me Dean…it’s just me” I took a step towards him

He pushed himself off the wall “Exactly! It’s you! And you don’t seem to understand how much harder that makes it!”

“I know. We agreed that we weren’t gonna do this, and maybe that was a bad idea” I took another step “everyone wants what they can’t have”

“don’t come ov-” he sighed “…stay over there”

I took another step “…you won’t hurt me Dean”

“No” he shook his head “I would _never_ hurt you”

I was mere feet in front of him now

“I wanna do just the opposite” now he took a step towards me

“No you don’t”

We were so close that, if I took a deep breath, our chests would touch

We locked eyes and stood, unmoving, for a long while. He sighed, then took a deep breath through his nose, his eyes closing and his fists clenching

“We’re not gonna…” I paused. All the sudden the smell of him invaded my head. My eyes snapped shut and I struggled to concentrate “we’re not gonna do this…this is just instinct, not us”

When I opened my eyes again we stared at each other for a long while

“night Dean” I whispered, stepping past him and heading back to my room.

 

 

As I laid in bed the next day with the TV on I thought about our little encounter. It was unusually hard to ignore him in that moment. 

“Alphas” I sighed rolling my eyes

What an annoying bunch. So high and mighty, so full of themselves. Yet, _god_ , I loved them. I cursed my stupid biology. 

I knew it was normal to be affected by an unmated alpha, I just didn’t know I would be  _so_  affected. I suppose such is the life of an unmated omega, to want to crawl all over any alpha that got close. 

Sam and I, as well as Dean and I, agreed when I first started living with them that we weren’t interested in each other that way. We made that decision in sound mind, free from the grips of overactive hormones. So, there was a strict no mating rule put in place. Of course, that didn’t mean that when I was in heat or they were rutting we didn’t want to up and mount each other, but we resisted. When Sam and Anna mated things got a little easier.

It seemed though, that each year Dean got more and more feisty when I was in heat. He would watch me, he would seek me out, just like he did earlier. However we were getting older, making my heats more intense, so I guess it was to be expected.

 

 

I was almost through, 2 or 3 days left max. The pain had decreased by exponential amounts and I was excited to be done. 

There was a knock on my door and Anna poked her head in

“Hey you, Deans going out for the day to scope out a case near by, Sam and I are just watching TV in the library if you want a little change of scenery”

I smiled “ok”

“Cool, come out in like 15 minutes, he’ll be gone by then” she smiled and disappeared

I relaxed a few more minutes then stood and put on some clean clothes. I headed down the hall and into the library walking up to and standing next to Sam. 

“Bye Dean” he spoke looking up to the front door

I followed his gaze and found Dean standing with the doorknob in his hand looking down at us

Our eyes locked for a moment, his jaw firm and set. 

“ _Bye Dean_ ” Sam repeated more forcefully

He nodded and opened the door, leaving. 

“So” Anna interjected “what do you wanna watch?”

 

We spent the afternoon watching various things. Sam and Anna were lounged on the couch and I was in various position on the lounge chair, desperately trying to get comfortable. 

Anna chuckled as I adjusted again

“You ok?” 

“Ya” I moved again “I don’t know what’s-...my cramps are back” I groaned

She furrowed her eyebrows “what? Why? You were fine this morning”

“I don’t know, if I knew I’d make it stop” I tried one more position then got up “ugh, I’m going back to bed”

 

It was hot, muggy even, from the sweat on my body. I rolled around in bed all afternoon, I couldn’t sleep, so I just laid there with fans and blankets. The TV was on but I was getting utterly delirious.

There was a knock on my door and I turned my head to see what time it was. 7:03PM.

“come in” I croaked

“Hey, Sam said you weren’t feeling good so I thought I’d come and che-“ Dean took a step into the room “christ” he breathed “it’s boiling in here”

“I know” I whined, arching my back and sitting up a bit “but I’m frozen”

He looked down at me with hungry eyes

“either way” I pulled the blankets up to my chin “you shouldn’t be in here”

“fuck that” he pushed the door closed behind him “you’re really sick, I’m not leaving you alone”

“Dean” I tried to protest, rolling onto my side in pain

He walked over and sat on the chair next to my bed “don’t waste your time trying to convince me to leave, I’m not gonna”

I groaned, pinching my eyes shut

Suddenly I felt his hand on my forehead “dammit, you’re burning up, you’re hot even for being in heat”

“mmm, you’re so warm”

I heard him take a sharp breath

I grabbed his wrist and shifted his hand, laying my cheek on it

“Dean” his name slipped from my mouth quietly, I froze and sat up “see, this is a bad idea”

“relax” he hushed “give me a little more credit than that, I’m not a _complete_ slave to my body”

He stood from the chair and pushed his boots off

“move over”

I looked up at him “what are you doing?”

He rolled his eyes and pulled his sweater off his arms “I’m gonna lay down with you so you don’t mentally freeze while your body attacks you with this fever”

“No Dean” I protested “I…I’m all gross and sweaty”

“whatever” he sat next to me, propping his head up on a pillow so he could see the TV before he opened his arms and motioned for me to lay down

I looked at him concerned

“c’mon, I’m warm, I promise” he chuckled

I tentatively laid my head on his shoulder and placed my hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me, resting his hand on my waist.

It wasn’t long before my head was on his chest, and it wasn’t long after that that I draped one of my legs over his. I quickly felt a bulge in his jeans, pressing against my leg.

“…Dean”

“ya ya, I said I could control myself, not what my body does…just ignore it”

Ignore it, ya, sure. I’ll just ignore the giant cock that’s pressing against my leg from the guy that’s currently laying in bed with me while I’m all gross just to comfort me. That won’t be hard at all.

Either way I drifted to sleep on his chest.

 

When I woke up an undetermined number of hours later he was gone. However, I felt waaay better.

 

*** 

 

My back slid down the wall outside her room. I landed on the floor, my knees bent and my hands in my hair. I took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out. 

“Dean...?” I heard her voice through the door

“Ya it’s...it’s me” my voice was shaking like a leaf

“What’re you doing?”

“I don’t really know...”

“…why’d you leave?” she asked

“had to…I…I couldn’t control myself any longer”

“so you just sat outside my door?”

“no, not at first. I left to go to bed, but I couldn’t sleep, not with you so far, not while you were hurting. So I came back, but I didn’t trust myself to be in there with you…especially while you were sleeping”

It was silent for a few moments

“well…I’m awake now, so you can come back”

“…I can’t”

“…Dean…please”

I was on my feet immediately at the sound of her needy tone

“don’t do that…don’t ask me to do that”

“Please Dean…my mind is so full of you, I can’t take it anymore”

I threw the door open, my chest heaving

“…what?”

“I can’t do it anymore, these heats are getting worse! My cramps are worse when you’re not around, they last longer when you’re not here…I know we made a deal but I, I can’t do it anymore” she choked “please”

“don’t…don’t beg…you don’t need to” I dug my fingernails into my palms to muster the last ounces of self control I had “why didn’t you say something? Do you have any idea how many fucking alphas I’ve beat the crap out of just because they _looked_ at you too long?! Do you know how many times I’ve rutted and, despite any and all of my efforts, I can’t seem to calm down until I can be alone and think about you?!”

She bit her lip, sat up on her knees, and looked down to my hands “Dean…stop. You’re gonna hurt yourself, screw the stupid deal, come here”

I took two quick steps forward before I could stop myself. I was standing at the edge of the bed, everything in my body screamed to move forward, to capture her lips, to feel her skin, to mount her like an animal.

“you’re mine, you understand omega? If we do this it’s not a fling, it’s not just some meaningless sex…I have every intention of knotting you, of marking you…and once I touch your skin, once I feel you lips…I won’t be able to stop myself, so be sure this is what you want” I was struggling to keep me breathing in check and my pants were getting uncomfortably tight

“…I haven’t even looked at anyone else in over a year, you’re my alpha” she looked up at me with her blue eyes

I could see her shorts getting wet as she shifted in her spot.

Any coherent thought I had slipped away, she had said yes, she was mine.

I practically jumped on her, pushing her onto her back and climbing on top of her pressing our lips together. 

“Mmm” she sighed as we parted “Dean I need you to...I...”

I stroked her cheek “what’s wrong omega?” Using that name for her, while I was laying on top of her, it felt like pure ecstasy on my lips

“Please, it hurts…touch me”

I crashed my lips onto hers for a moment, biting her lip gently, before I moved down her body and pulled her shorts and underwear off. 

“Holy hell” I moaned

Her scent invaded my head, making it impossible to think about anything but her. She was so wet, just begging for my touch, begging for the relief only I could provide. 

I reached the pad of my thumb out, gently brushing over her clit. 

Her back arched and I could see her clench. 

“Ohhhh”

I paused and looked up at her, her body absolutely captivating. 

“No” she whined “don’t stop, it makes me feel better” she looked down at me breathing heavy “isn’t that your job, alpha?” She challenged with a breathy chuckle

I smirked and kissed the inside of her thigh. Hearing her call me that caused my cock to strain against the bed underneath me. 

Without hesitation I licked a thick stripe up her pussy 

“Oooooohhh” she absolutely trembled with pleasure

I used my tongue to part her folds, lazily running it along her slit, tasting her. 

She moaned and her hand reached down pushing into my hair. 

Her hands, regardless of where they were on my body, were like electricity. I just wanted her to touch me, I just wanted to be in contact with her.

I worried momentarily about what was going to happen to me after this. I already hated being away from her, I could hardly stand it, and that was before I knew how it felt to have her hands on me, before I knew what she tasted like, before she was mine. I would be a useless hunter now, how could I ever leave her 

Her contented sigh broke me from my thoughts. My heart swelled at the realization that I truly was taking some of the pain away. 

“Mmm” she wiggled her hips playfully

I chuckled, resting my forearm across her hips to hold her in place “stay still”

She lifted her head and smiled down at me, the entire room lit up

“I can’t help it” she bit her lip “come here, kiss me”

I did as she asked, crawling up her body, and was rewarded with the most arousing kiss I’d ever experienced 

She absolutely wrapped herself around me. Her lips on mine, her arms around my neck and her ankles hooked around my waist. Suddenly I felt hot, _very_ hot. I broke away, standing up on my knees and pulling my shirt off, then peeled hers off. Her fingers were at my jeans, expertly undoing them and pushing them and my underwear down my legs. 

We were needy and less than graceful undressing each other, but it was exactly that, a need. I needed her skin on mine, I needed her body arched off the bed into me, I needed to feel her wrapped around me. I gripped her hips and flipped so she was on top of me. I undid her bra and she dropped it to the floor. She smiled as she adjusted herself sitting up on my hips, her legs spreading her pussy open and resting on my stiff cock

“Oh” my hands flung to her hips and my eyes closed

She chuckled and leaned forward slightly, placing her hands on my shoulders to gain some leverage. Then she ground her hips forcefully against mine, dragging her moist heat across my hot cock. 

My fingers dug into her hips, probably harder than they should’ve, but she continued to slide her hips against me

“Babe” I breathed

While my eyes were closed she lifted her hips and took my length in her hand. I whipped them open just in time to see her impale herself on me. She actually sighed as she bottomed out

I clenched my jaw for a moment to keep from groaning, then smiled

“Feel better?” I chuckled

“Mmm, oh god” she nodded

By instinct I felt like a failure. As an alpha I’m supposed to be dominant, I’m supposed to pin her down and fuck her raw, claim her as mine and not stop until she begged me too…but she was so happy, so relieved, so in a state of absolute bliss. I was more than happy to lay there and let her take her pleasures from me. 

“God, Dean, I need more” she begged

I grunted, my body reacting to her every beck and call. I grabbed her hips and jerked mine upward as I pulled her down. 

“Fuuuuuuuuck” she cried

“Baby” I groaned crushing her hips to mine

Her head thrown back she smiled “what?” she panted

I took a deep breath “You’re gonna have me cumming like a teenager, I have no stamina watching you like this”

“Mmm, sounds good to me” her fingertips dug into my shoulders

“Fine, you win” I flipped her around and instantly began fucking her against the mattress

I’m sure I sounded like some kind of animal, grunting every time I pushed into her, but it wasn’t voluntary

“my god Dean” she stretched her arms up above her head

I instantly reached up and took her wrists in my hand, holding her there. She struggled a little, but honestly it just spurred me on.

Her back arched off the bed, just like I so desperately wanted, her chest pressing to mine, cries of pleasure falling from her mouth.

“ooooh, ya”

It was all too much, excessively overstimulating…and it was perfect. I had no hope, and so I gave in to the inevitable.

With any energy I had left I pulled away, feeling the pressure of pulling my almost fully swollen knot out of her, and slammed back in.

“fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” I moaned as I felt myself twitch and release deep inside her

“jesus” she moaned as I rode out my orgasm

Still thrusting into her as much as I could, now completely connected, I bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder

“Dean, oh god, oh, yeeeeeeeeeeeeees” she clung to me and her walls started to convulse around me

I swear I almost came again, feeling her clinging to me, her walls squeezing my cock.

I wrapped my arms around her and flipped us over so she was on top, and she continued to grind her hips to mine with her hands pressed flat against my chest, enjoying the last moments of her orgasm.

Finally she collapsed on my chest, her breathing ragged and her hair damp with sweat. My knot kept me fully seated inside her, our bodies connected and unable to part.

“god you’re beautiful” I muttered in a haze

A lazy smile pulled at her lips “I’m glad you think so, cause we’re probably gonna have to do that a lot more tomorrow…and the next day…”

I smiled “perfect”

It was silent for a long while, our breathing syncing up.

“alpha” she breathed

“hmm?”

“…I don’t know if this because of the sex, or your knot, or because, maybe, it’s always been true” she looked up at me, her blue eyes completely captivating “…but I love you”

I couldn’t stop the smile that spread over my face as I cupped her cheek and kissed her softly

“I love you too omega”

She laid her head back down on my chest and I tangled my fingers in her hair.

“ya” she sighed, half asleep “I’m pretty sure it’s always been true”


End file.
